magic meets mystical
by chaos-lord377
Summary: harry has beat tommy and is covicted by the government and runs harry/leah
1. the way

**Hogwarts 1997:**

"Die Voldemort" screamed Harry Potter as he fired the killing curse at voldemort in the great hall of Hogwarts.

"NO!!!" Voldemort screamed as it hit him. As the crowd watched Voldemort fall to his knee's with a blank look in his eyes, the crowd roared with delight as their savior also drop to his knees.

**Three days later. Hogwarts infirmary.**

"Harry James Potter you are under arrest for the murder of _Gregory Goyle Sr. Gregory Goyle Jr. Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy Bellatrix Lestrange, Rudolphus Lestrange, Agustus Rookwood, and Tom Riddle Jr." Says_ the large anonymous auror. "WHAT THEY WERE DEATH EATERS" "We have found proof that they were under the imperious curse." But that's impossible" "Sorry son were gonna have to take you in" "THE BLOODY HELL YOU ARE" screamed harry as he jumped out of the bed to avoid the aurors. '_CRAP CRAP CRAP' Thought_ harry as he ran through the school. '_I could use my animangus form to get away, but where would I go? Hmmm. where would the last place anyone from the wizarding world look for me? ... THAT'S IT! Ill go to America. I just got to get to the forest then ill be...' _ Harries thoughts were cut off as the killing curse zoomed by his head. '_Holy Crap!' _ "We were authorized to use force to bring you in dead or alive Potter!" Yelled the small anonymous auror. As he ran through the grounds to the forest. _**What our hero didn't know was that he would never make it to the Americas...well his Americas any way.**_

***

In the forest by a very small pond with a single lily bush in the middle of it there was a very rare event happening. Even more rare then a blue moon. It only happens once every 4 thousand years, this event is one that happens only in places of great power, and only when one of such power is in this place. It's happened once in this world already. This event brought forth the man the wizards of this world revere as a god, Merlin. And now four thousand years later this event is happening again, but instead of give them a hero, it's taking one.

***

As our hero ran thru the forest he was thinking '_crap if I get hit by on of those curse I don't know what ill do' It_ had been twenty minutes since he had ran from the infirmary, the aurors were still following him. '_Crap I got to go faster...huu... I guess ill have to use 'IT' so much for anomittity' With_ that last thought harry jumped and started to transform, his hands formed into bird like claws, his arms became bigger with more muscles growing, his torso grew in a feline shape as his head became shaped as an eagle, his legs became very well muscled and his feet turned to paws, a tail grew from his lower back as wings sported from his shoulder blades. His coloring was black fur everywhere but his tail tip and wings which were red and green. The tips of his tail and wings were ablaze with green and purple fire. Then e landed and was off ten times faster then any normal griffin can run and he was gone before the aurors could even start thinking again. As he ran he felt free. Harry looked behind him as he ran through the forest he slowed down when he didn't see the aurors behind him as he came upon a small pond with a lily bush in the middle of it. As he bent his head down to take a drink of it he heard a branch snap, he quickly turned around and saw nothing. When he turned around he saw a bunch of ripples in the pond start to grow bigger and wilder, then he felt the wind start to grow stronger as he looks up at the lily bush broke apart in a swirling vortex of doom. Harry turned and tried to run but as he got all the way around all he was able to do as he saw a very large tree trunk coming at him was think '_Oh sh...' _ Then the darkness of unconscious took him ass he flew through the portal.

Chapter

It had been three weeks since Leah had become a werewolf, and everyone was becoming annoyed with her for pinning after Sam. Especially Jacob who was having his own problems with Bella his crush so he snapped "**Leah would you shut the hell up we don't care about your crappy relationship crap!" "Like YOUR any better Jerk. With all your Bella this and Bella that." **

**"Leave her out of this you BIT" "ENOUGH" **Yelled Sam, as he looked between them. "Jacob calm down. And Leah Please stop I'm sorry that you still have feelings for me but I have bonded with someone and I am happy if you truly loved me you would be happy for me. Ok?" he said. Leah looked downcast as she replied "Ya Sam im gonna go, I-Il be back later guys." Then she left while shifting into her wolf form. After shifting she ran into the forest going to the ocean. While she was running she was thinking about Sam and Emily and about what Sam said '_huu he really does love her... and she loves him... I just wish that I could be loved like that... I wish I could find my lifemate like Sam and the others have' _

As she reached the shore she heard some whimpering when she looked for it she found a boy about the age of seventeen with a huge piece of timber laying on him. As she looked at him she suddenly felt like she was complete and she knew that this was her bonded but as she looked at all of him she realized suddenly that he was under a tree. So as fast as she could she ran out to him and started to lift the tree off of him. As soon as it was off him she nudged him with her snout and wined to him.

"T-thank you Mr. Wolf" Said harry as he set about setting his leg so it could heal properly because ever since second year he had healed super fast.

Leah growled at him for his comment and he looked at her forehead and not her eyes. "Oh sorry, miss wolf, do you think you could help me find my glasses?" He asked and then made a face as if he thought what he just thought was stupid "Of course you can't your just a wolf. Although you're very beautiful now that I look at you." She growled at him and then looked for his glasses when she saw them at the bottom of a tree a couple feet away she went and got them. 'hmm 'he thought' 'I must be dreaming.' she looked at him funny and thought 'what a weirdo' "Now I need to find out where I am" He said to himself as he yawned "On second thought I Think ill take a nap" And then he went and laid down by a tree. As he lay down she started to walk away. "Bye perty wolf" Said harry sleepily


	2. wolf pets

three hours later:

"ohhh my head, did anyone get the plates of that Winnebago? Thought Harry as he sat up.

"hmm" He hummed as he looked around the clearing. there were trees and squirrels and a huge she-wolf, and a wait what

"AHHH" he yelled as he tried scrambling backwards only to run into the tree he was sleeping bye.

_'what a weird human' _Leah thought as she watched him scramble back with amusement in her eyes.

'Is she gonna eat me?' Harry thought as he looked at her.

Leah stared to walk in the direction of the human to sit down

As the she-wolf sat down in front of him Harry started to admire her 'wow i always like wolves after third year and shes beautiful.'

"hey there pretty girl can i pet you?" He said while holding out his hand and thinking 'Please don't bite me! Please don't bite me! Please don't bite me!'

Soon she was sniffing his hand."Wow, your fur is so soft and light, and a brilliant color if i do say so me self" He told her as he started to rub her back.

'hmm' he thought, 'I wonder if she's a pet. Cause i know no normal wolf would come near me without biting my hand'.

'_MMMM, that's so nice'_ she thought starting to purr or whatever wolves do.

"Well Miss wolf, as fun as this is i got to fin a town cause i ain't got a clue where i am." Harry stated as he stopped petting her and stood up.

"So ill see ya later" He said looking around 'hmm where to go Left, Right, or forward.' As he looked forward he saw the small shapes of cars. "ohh a road."

And so he started to walk.

_______

PREVIEW

Three hours later:

"Oh ill be so angrified if the town was like two miles in the other direction" Harry said to himself as he walked down the road. {sigh}

AN----

I have totally forgotten every thing that has to do with new moon and eclipse. So I'm sorry but his will be put on hold for the foreseeable future until I can find myself some Stephanie Meyer books


End file.
